Ōkami to fantomu
by Owlstar7
Summary: "Wolf and Phantom". When young Danny Fenton and his family take a trip to Japan, the young halfa learns that Amity Park isn't the only place with its own ghost stories. But not every story has a safe ending. Rated T for safety and protective parents (both alive and spiritual). No pairings and Danny's parents know his secret, but keep it from him to keep him safe.
1. Chapter 1

**_Ōkami to fantomu_**

_by Owlstar7_

_A Danny Phantom/Okami crossover Fanfic_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own either..._**

**_Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman_**

**_Okami belongs to Capcom_**

* * *

**_Ōkami to fantomu= Wolf and Phantom  
_**

_A/N: Holy crow! Another fanfic? Owl, what about **Even Heroes need Heroes**?_

_No worries. I have not forgotten. I just have serious writer's ADD and block. I have also been busy with my job and my sister, **Madame** **Nightmare**, has been working a fanfiction of her own and has been using my laptop to write it (The fic is called, **Sa****ving Henry**. It is really good and you should check it out!)._

_Anyways, I hope you enjoy this new fic!  
_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It all began when he was three.

Daniel James Fenton, or just Danny for short, was an active little boy. He loved his mommy and daddy, his big sister Jazzy and Coco Puffs. He enjoyed playing outside, eating cookies, coloring, and learning about stars (he wanted to be an as-trow-not when he got bigger). He also knew the best places to hide when playing hide and seek and to not touch not safe things (like the stove or mommy's things).

But there was only thing he didn't like: night time. Now to say that he was scared of the night itself was a little silly. He loved the stars and the moon (it has a bunny living in it, he had told Jazzy excitedly. She didn't believe him). But bedtime was what he was afraid of and not even his super special rocket ship night light could help. That was when the bad dreams came: sometimes he was all alone. In others, bad people in white would come and take him away (mommy and daddy couldn't help him). And in others, a big metal monster would hunt him or a witch with burning hair would burn him or someone would catch him in a box.

The scariest one, however, was where all of these eyes would stare at him, silently judging him by actions yet to be done.

But tonight was different...somehow.

As usual, Danny fought his mommy and daddy when it came to bedtime (not even the promise of milk and cookies and a story could get him to bed). Mommy sighed and and gave a sad looking smile (_nomommynosad..._).

"Danny, did you know that even astronauts need their sleep?" She said, with the sad smile still on her face (_mommynosadwhysad?_). Daddy came and put his big hand on mommy's shoulder.

"Yes, Danno." Daddy said with his biggest grin (_whydaddywhymommysad?whyyounotsad?_). "Astronauts need to get a lot of sleep, so they can make all sorts of discoveries."

The little boy looked up at the mention of as-trow-nots.

"Rweally?" Danny's eyes sparkled with interest.

Both mommy and daddy nodded as they tucked their little boy into his bed tighter, turned on his super special rocket night light, and wished him good night.  
Despite still being a bit scared (_No! As-trow-nots were brave!_), Danny could not fight the lull of sleep any longer.

* * *

_Darkness was all the boy could see. As he wondered what monster would chase him tonight, Danny could feel his fear grow (Nu-uh. As-trow-nots were brave!)  
_  
_But they never came.  
_  
_All the child could hear was the gentle sound of music in the distance. Danny followed it until he came to a room he had never been to before. It was bigger than his own. Blue eyes stared in awe (_how many glow in the dark stars could this room have?_).  
_  
_"Good evening, little one," a kind sounding voice said. It filled him with warmth, like mommy's voice or the sun. "I was wondering when you would be visiting me."  
_  
_Danny could feel someone wrap around him, like a blankie or a hug. Looking up, he could see who was hugging him.  
_  
_It was not one of the monsters he had known. No, she was new. The lady was pretty like mommy and wore pretty clothing and she smelled of sunshine, flowers and ink.  
_  
_He smiled, as brightly as a star, up at her.  
_  
_"Sun Lady!" Danny said with a giggle._

_The lady smiled gently at him. It was full of warmth like the sun itself.  
_  
_"If I am Sun Lady, then you are my Star Child, little one." She said, snuggling the child closer._  
_  
Danny's giggles continued. He liked Sun Lady. She was safe, she didn't chase him, and she gave warm hugs._  
_  
"Why are you here, Sun Lady?" The raven haired child asked with a smaller giggle._  
_  
Sun Lady smiled. It reminded Danny of his mommy's smile (_nosadSunLady...Isorry..._).  
_  
_"It is alright, my Star Child." She said with a knowing look. "I was asked to come and help chase the monsters away."  
_  
_"Huh?"Danny said, curiously tilting his head._

_"Do not dwell on that, my Star Child." She replied, hugging him closer and filling his nose once again with the scent of sunshine, flowers and ink._

_And for the first time in many nights, Danny felt safe.  
_

* * *

As he grew, Danny would still meet with Sun Lady in his dreams. He liked Sun Lady, she listened to him about anything and everything: From the meanie Dash and his other bully friends to how he met his two bestest friends in the world!

Sun Lady never thought he was weird for having a mom and dad who thought ghosts were really and made weird machines that never worked. She never thought that it was fair that Dash would pick on him and call him names (he thought he heard her growl at the mention of that tidbit).

But when he was 7 and would bring her up, Dad thought that she might be a ghost haunting their son. When he told Sun Lady that, she just smiled and said that she was not a ghost.

Danny was careful to not mention Sun Lady around his dad again.

When he was 10, Danny began to notice something: Sun Lady wouldn't visit him every night. But even when she wasn't there, the boy knew that she was still watching him.

When he was 11, Jazz told him that there was no one ever known as Sun Lady and that he should grow up and start acting like an 11 year old. She thought she was helping her little brother. She was not.

Danny couldn't remember crying harder. There was too a Sun Lady...was there?

Mom had no answers and Dad still thought she was a ghost.

That night, however, there was no sign of Sun Lady. Was it true that she never existed? Was she just his imagination?

In her unseen room, Sun Lady cried at the knowledge that her Star Child no longer needed her.

When young Danny was 14, there was an accident.

His parents had designed and built a portal that would allow them to see the unseen: The Ghost Zone. When they left to get some supplies for their maiden voyage, Danny decided to take a look inside. After putting on one of his dad's patented Fenton jumpsuits (and removing the goofy sticker of his dad's face), he took his first steps in to the unknown.

Using his hand as a guide, Danny traveled further into the portal's entrance. He thought of himself as an astronaut and this was his mission. Everything was going okay...Until he felt a bit of the wall press down (_who puts the on/off switch in side the machine, Dad?!_).

Soon his world was washed in a brilliant green light and Danny felt as though he was being torn apart at the molecular level and put back together again (_PainFearHelp!hElP!_).

As his mind/consciousness faded in and out, an old familiar scent came to him. It was of sunshine, flowers and ink. Old memories bubbled to the surface, as Danny felt a wave of calm wash over him. It was so achingly familiar, his heart and core(_?!whatiscore?!_) danced in harmony for the first time. His fear and panic gave way, falling from him in small waves. And as once brilliant sapphire eyes turned a glowing peridot hue, Danny could swear he saw a flash of white.

_ ...Sun Lay...dee...?_

* * *

The Great Mother looked at the newly formed being (_he was barely out of cubhood!_) as she held back the tears stinging her eyes.

She could hear her children's questions ringing in her head: Why was he important? Why would she care about some half creature who belonged in no realms: Celestial, Living or Dead?

But this child she knew was her little Star Child. The very one she was requested to help protect from the shadows of his future.

The Great Mother could not hold back the tears any longer, as she watched her Star Child go thru the pain of death and "rebirth" (a pain she would never wish on any of her children) all by himself.

"...Sun Lay...dee...?" Though his voice was as quiet as a breeze, she had heard him.

"I am here, little one," she answered soothingly, "I am here."

"It...hurt...Sun Lady..." The child(cub) groaned. "I wanna go home..."

"Shh, Star Child, shhh..." She soothed. "It will be over soon..."

"Sun Lady, I wanna go...home..." He continued, unseen tears filled Star Child's eyes. "I wanna go home."

Carefully Sun Lady picked up her precious Star Child and held him close. He could smell the sunshine, flowers and ink grow stronger.

"I know." She said, "I will take you there."

* * *

Maddie Fenton knew something was wrong. Call it maternal instinct or whatever, but she knew something was off the moment she couldn't find her baby boy.

"Jack, could you go see if Danny is in his room?" She asked her husband as he looked up from the repair work he was doing on their latest ghost hunting invention.

Jack Fenton knew to not argue with her. He could see the fear, which was not good to have in their profession, in her eyes.

"Yes, dear." He replied as he made his way up to their son's room.

It didn't take long for the orange clad man to return with news of their son not being in his room. Before she could say anything, Jack was off to check the town of Danny's whereabouts,

Maddie steeled herself to check the lab. She did remember that he had been in there when both her and Jack announced their (Fenton) portal. She prepared herself for two possible outcomes: She would find Danny either alive or, worse, dead.

She wasn't prepare to find her son on the floor looking completely changed.

**End Chapter 1**

* * *

_A/N: That is it! Hopefully the next chapter will not take long to right._

_As for Danny's 3 year old speech, I have worked (and still work) with children with some trouble pronouncing. So it is common for these types of speech impediments to appear, but with some guidance, they can grow out of it._

_There are references abound. I hope that they make sense. _

_I also hope that I see you in the next chapter. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...Unless you squint real hard and count someone as an OC.**

**Warnings: Use of Japanese, mentions of death, a very grumpy tiger, slight oocness **

* * *

_A/N: Another chapter? Woo!  
_

_Ahem..._

_I am excited to write this fanfic. I am also excited to say that it makes me happy to see that I have some faves and follows. I would like to thank **MoonShadow7117 and Flygande Kitten** for them. _

_Every little fave and follow help encourage the creation of this fic!_

_I know it says "Use of Japanese" in the warning. I will provide translations at the end and it will be written in the Romanized form. Otherwise this fic will be in full English...Woo..._

_I babbled on too much. _

_Please continue to support this fic and I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

**Before first meeting...**

All was calm in the Celestial Planes.

Too calm if you asked Lady Ameterasu. She longed for the days when she could travel the lands of her beloved Nihon and be amongst the mortals she had grown to love. She missed it.

She had to give it all up to keep the peace of her home.

After her battle with the dreaded demonic being known as Yami, Amaterasu had to take her role of Great Mother seriously...or at least that is what Gekigami would remind her.

She knew that her genraltigerchild had meant well, but Amaterasu could feel the pull of adventure calling her.

With a heavy sigh, she fell into the role that her father gave to her (and the one she would pass onto her son): being the ruler of the Celestial Planes.

Until one day, an unusual visitor paid her court a visit. Sensing the newcomers arrival, Amaterasu smiled when she caught sight of a familiar purple cloak.

"Well, now, it is not everyday my court is honored by a visit from the Keeper of Time himself," She said. "How can I help assist you, Lord Jikan?"

Clockwork looked at her and returned the smile he was given.

"I am doing well, my lady," the Master of Time replied. "It is an honor to see you again."

"Oh please, Jikan," the Great Mother answered. "You know there is little need for such formality with me."

Behind her, she could hear her general's low growl. She wished her little tiger would calm himself.

"I have come to ask for a favor, my lady," Clockwork continued. "It concerns a mortal."

Amaterasu's ears perked up.

"This must be one special mortal for you to come to me, Jikan." She replied.

"He is." The Master of Time answered. "Though he is but a babe, young Daniel holds the future of all realms in his hands."

Calling forth a viewing gear, Clockwork showed Amaterasu an image of a raven haired boy sleeping restlessly. It pained the Great Mother to see the small child being plagued with terrors instead of dreams.

"My brother, Yume, has been doing his best to help the boy," Clockwork sighed. "But I fear that is not enough to keep the dark shadows of his possible futures at bay."

"Jikan..."

"I know, my Lady." The Master of Time said, sounding defeated. "I of all beings should know the consequences of messing with possible futures. But this boy..."

He sighed.

"He is special," the temporal being continued, "Daniel has a multitude of possible futures. He is a child of time."

Amaterasu approached him.

"Jikan, it is not everyday that a child of time appears." She stated. "And even more so for you to care so much to come and ask for my help."

A gentle laugh escaped from her lips.

"I knew what my answer would be the minute you entered my court." She continued. "And you should know it as well."

"Thank you, my Lady," Clockwork replied, relief washing over him.

"So..."Amaterasu replied mischievously, "when do I get to meet him?

* * *

That night. She was meeting the child that night. As Yume greeted her and allowed her access to the realm of dreams. The Ancient keeper of Dreams told her of what was plaguing little Daniel.

The boy was being haunted by the shadows of his possible futures that fill his nights with terrors no child should ever go through. This led the poor child to not wanting dreams or sleep (which in turn angered her both as a mother and a protector).

Amaterasu knew what she had to do. She began her work by creating a space that was safe for the child: a room of potential. To help ward off the darkness, she summoned her brush and used it to call the golden warmth of the sun. To make sure that that no evil spirits would follow him in, Amaterasu called upon a young Baku. The little spirit would eat the boy's bad dreams and help keep him safe when she couldn't. The young spirit looked at the Great Mother, chirruped and awaited for its appointed duty to begin.

It wouldn't be long before a child no older than 3 came into her den, with curiosity filling his face. She could see why Jikan was attached.

"Good evening, little one," she said warmly. "I was wondering when you would visit me."

Carefully, she wrapped him up in a hug and Amaterasu could smell the scent of cookies, starlight, and fresh air roll off the child.

"Sun Lady!" He called her, almost as if he knew her true nature.

"If I am Sun Lady, then you are my Star Child, little one."

* * *

For many more nights, Amaterasu kept her Star Child, Jikan's child of time, safe in her den. She doted on the boy as much as any mother would.

Every night he would come and tell her of his day to day life. and she would never grow bored of it (It reminded her of the peaceful times in Kimiki Village).

Amaterasu relished in the fact that she could watch the Star Child grow and to be able to learn of his dreams. He had told her that he wanted to be a astronaut and explore the stars. She went and added all of the stars and constellations she knew to her den. She had never seen a child happier.

He shared everything with her. And she gave him love in return.

Amaterasu felt proud when Danny could name many of the constellations in the night sky, sad when he failed a test and made his parents sad (I'm sorry mom, I'm not dumb, he had cried as Amaterasu soothed him), angry when she had heard that there were those that hurt him in the Living Plane, and happy when he added two new members to his pack.

In time, she also introduced him to the young Baku who gaurded his dreams. Danny named it Rigel. it was happy. She was happy. They were all happy.

However, the passage of time kept the boy going along its path.

Soon her Star Child needed her less and less. Amaterasu knew this day would come, but she continued to keep her faithful watch over him until he could walk his path alone (Rigel stayed with the boy, honoring the Great Mother's wishes).

When the day she had been dreading came, Amaterasu cried. She felt as though she would never see her Star Child again.

Her 12 children tried their best to help console her, but they knew nothing of the love she had for the Star Child.

It wasn't until Jikan came busting into her court with a look of terror on his face, that she knew that the Star Child needed her guidance amd protection once more

"Shi said that he can hold Daniel as long as he can." The Master of time said, leading her to the boy's location in Yomi. "But he needs your help to bring the child back home safely."

Amaterasu would honor that duty.

* * *

Maddie Fenton was shocked to see what had happened to her baby. His dark hair was now snow white and he looked to not be breathing. Green ectoplasm leaked from his closed eyes.

"D-danny...?" Her voice was barely above a whisper as tears stung her eyes. Was she going to lose her baby boy?

"No," came a voice that was ancient and young, calm and wild, harsh and gentle all at the same time.

A figure appeared next to her son. It was a woman.

"Your son is safe and will wake soon." The lady said. "I was able to reach Star Child in time,

_"Mommy, you would like Sun Lady!"_ Came the voice of a memory. _"She is nice, smart, and calls me Star Child!"_

It then occurred to Maddie, she knew who this woman was; Sun Lady.

"I..um, thank you." She managed to say.

"It was my honor," Sun Lady replied. "Star Child...,no Daniel is a very special boy."

Maddie could not argue with that.

"In order to save him, I had to honor a deal." Sun Lady continued. "Daniel is no longer fully human."

It didn't take a rocket scientist (_sorry, Danny_) to figure out that her baby was no longer human. The ectoplasm from his eyes was proof enough for her.

"What am I supposed to do?" Maddie asked.

"Keep this secret to yourself." Sun Lady advised. "He will come to you in time."

Looking at the child in she held in her arms, Sun Lady placed her fingers on Danny's forehead.

"But for now, let him sleep." Sun Lady continued. "His path lays before him and he will not be without a guide."

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

_A/N: So much Dialogue..._

_Ahem._

**_Translations:_**

**_Jikan: Time _**

**_Yume: Dreams_**

**_Shi: Death_**

**_Yomi: Japanese name for the underworld._**

**_Baku: Good spirit. Protects humans by eating bad dreams._**

**_Rigel: Star in the Orion constellation. 7th brightest star in the Milky Way galaxy._**

_As to why the names for names are in Japanese: I thought it would be a nice touch.  
_

_Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter._

_See you in chapter 3!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...Unless you squint really hard...**

**Warnings: Hints of death, ****keraunophobia, a random little song reference, a very grumpy tiger and more dialogue**

* * *

_A/N: Oh the joys of writing ADD. It strikes whenever I don't want it too. But it helps...at times._

_I would like to thank ___**MoonShadow7117, Flygande Kitten, makar688, seantriana, Ultimate Trojan, and Anonymous**_ for all the follows, faves and reviews!  
_

_Yeah, that's right. This story got its first review! Yay!_

**_Anonymous: Ah, yay! I am glad you like it! I try my best when writing and I try to keep it interesting. I hope you keep reading!_**

_Please keep the reviews coming. They help give the story life.  
_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Rigel crooned gently at his human. The Great Mother Sun had brought him back from somewhere and now his human smelt of death...but the child still seemed to have a spark of life in him.

Great Mother Sun had stopped talking with his human's mother. She directed her gaze at the young baku. Rigel stiffened up. What could the goddess want? Did he fail his duty? What would his clan say? What would Lord Enma say? What if...?

"Calm yourself, little one." The Great Mother Sun said, looking at the young baku. "You have not failed."

Rigel snuggled closer to his human, hoping to wake him.

"He will wake in due time, little one." The goddess reassured. "All you need to do is give it to him."

* * *

Danny Fenton, age 14, ran down the halls, trying to find an empty room.

"Of all times for a ghost attack," the boy thought, as glowing white rings formed around his body, "it had to be on the last day of school..."

As his transformation finished, Danny Phantom, age 14 ghostly protector of Amity Park, flew out to fight the trouble.

As he fought with the ghastly being, who had powers over sports equipment for some odd reason, Danny wondered how his life got to this point.

* * *

It started before school had started before the start of school, or so he thought. Danny's exact memories were...fuzzy at best.

His mom had said that there had been an accident resulting in Danny getting electrocuted. He was taken to the hospital, where he had spent three months in recovery and missing the first whole month of school. Danny was in such critical condition that a doctor was flown in from Japan. It all seemed a little weird to him. Why couldn't he remember?

But, he thought as he dodged a basketball that was zooming towards his head, weird was becoming his new normal.

Which would be proven true at the hospital. One night, as he was struggling to fall back to sleep, Danny saw the strangest thing: Ghosts were out in the halls!

Before he could scream for help, the boy felt a hand on his shoulder. Freezing in place, Danny was afraid to look.

"It is alright, my boy." A voice said. "There is nothing to fear."

The voice was calm and kind and all Danny wanted to do was lay back down and...

"Not yet, Daniel." The voice continued with a kind laugh. "My brother would have my head if something happened to you before your time."

Danny dared to look at the speaker. They appeared to be a young man in a dark blue cloak (so dark it looked black, but it did remind the boy of the night sky). He had friendly, but worn, features and a calming, yet frightening, aura about him.

"W-who are you?" Danny asked in a whisper, though he wasn't sure why.

"You can call me Décès," the young man said with a smile could chill any to the bone.

"Dé...Dé..."

The young man sighed. Danny feared (_why?!_) he had upset the man.

"No worries, my boy," the man said. "I have other names. How about Moarte?"

"Moarte?"

"Splendid!" The man, no Moarte smiled fully. "You got it."

Danny was confused. Why would someone have multiple names? Unless...!

"A-are you a criminal?!" Danny cried, unsure of where his emotions were coming from. "Are you here to kidnap me?!"

Moarte let out a laugh that sounded like leaves in the fall.

"Kidnap you?" He replied. "Child, you have nothing to worry about."

Danny was even more confused.

"I am here to help you." Moarte stated. "After all, it is my duty to help all in my care."

Sitting down, Moarte turned his gaze on the boy. Danny felt himself shrink under the gaze.

"Now, now." Moarte said gently. "One as young as you should have no worries. I am not here to claim you."

Danny was confused.

"Who are you, Moarte?" Danny asked again, realizing that the elder had not answered his question before.

Moarte sighed.

"I go by many names. Moarte, Décès, Dood, Tod, Shi, Thánatos," He said, his skin glowing white. "But you may know me as Death."

Danny froze at Moarte's words. Was...was he dead? Was Death here to claim him? There was so much he hadn't done: talk to Paulina, graduate from high school, work for...

"Hey now, that is enough." Moarte said sternly. "You keep going like that and you'll become a vengeful spirit."

Danny just stared.

"Look, like I said before, I am not here to claim you," The elder said.

"But I died...right?" Danny asked.

"You are what I would call a halfa: half dead, half alive." Moarte replied. "What happened that night was something that none of my brethren or I had seen before."

The 14 year old could only stare at the elder.

"I cannot tell you more than that, my boy." Moarte said. "And for that I am sorry."

"Will...will I ever get out of here?" Danny asked. "I want to go home."

"I know, my boy, I know." Moarte soothed. "You will be home soon, enough."

They sat on the bed for while, watching the ghosts in the hallway. Moarte smiled.

"You know, a hospital is a place of many beginnings and ends," The spirit of death explained. "Would you like to give me some help?"

* * *

Danny quickly dodged another basketball as he reached for the Fenton Thermos that he had stored in a dimensional pocket (A trick that Moarte showed him once). And after fully sealing the sports ghost in it, Danny quickly changed back to his human form and left before anyone associated him with the mess that was left in the gym (the staff blamed the basketball team. It was great). He even made it back to class just in time to hear Mr. Lancer's final words of the school year.

"As your teacher, I hope that you all have a safe and productive summer," the teacher said. "I hope to see you all next year..."

The last words were drowned out by the bell, dismissing the students for the last time.

Finally it was summer. Danny couldn't wait to sit back and relax...

That is if his parents hadn't told him and his sister that they were going to Japan to visit an old professor of theirs, Dr. Ito, and attend a world wide ghost hunting seminar.

"_Great, even more people chasing me_," Danny thought. "_Just what I needed this summer..._"

"Another reason we are going is to see Dr. Hebi." Maddie said after Jack calmed down, concern(_nomommano...Isorry.._) filling her voice. "I contacted her and she said that she would like to check up on you, Danny."

The half ghost could barely remember the face of Dr. Hebi, but his parents assured him that if it wasn't for her, Danny would not be where he was today.

"But..I was planning to hang out with Tucker and Sam this summer." The boy repiled.

Maddie sighed.

"I know dear, but this is very important." She said, sternly. "Dr. Hebi just wants to make sure that there is no lasting internal damage from the accident."

Danny knew that any attempt at arguing with his mother at this point was useless. And as much as he wished that he could invite Sam and Tucker to come along, he decided that it was a bad idea after the last road trip he went on with them went badly (not that anyone else could remember it). Besides, someone need to stay and protect Amity Park while he was away...right?

Great, now he was going to worry about leaving his home (_lairhaunt_) unprotected to ghost attacks. Stupid hero complex/obsession...

Maybe he could work out an agreement with the ghosts to not attack his home while he was gone? He knew Dora and some of his allies would agree to something like that, but with some of the others it would be like asking Skulker to take up gardening or Vlad to stop pining over Maddie. It was next to impossible.

Maybe he could ask Clockwork or Moarte?

No, Moarte was kinda unpredictable and his lair was hard to find. As for Clockwork, he was forbidden to interfere with the timeline...but that didn't mean the Master of Time couldn't give him advice (no matter how cryptic it could be).

Making up his mind, Danny decided to pay his mentor a visit before he left.

* * *

The Ghost Zone never ceased to amaze the youngest Fenton. It was constantly changing, swirling as if it was alive. Despite the chaos that seemed to form the Ghost Zone, there was a sense of peace to it as well (Danny had to always be on his guard, or he would want to stay in the Ghost Zone forever).

Shaking his head, Danny brought his focus back to his mission: He needed to talk to Clockwork.

Fortunately, it seemed like the time ghost needed to talk with him as well.

Upon entering Clockwork's lair, Danny was shocked that he wasn't greeted by his mentor, but by a pure white ox with a large conch shell around its neck.

"Koredesu ka?" The bull asked. "Sutā no ko?"

Danny could only stand in the entryway, both his mind and instinct fighting against one another. Where was...?

"Hai, he is the one your mother calls Star Child." Came the familiar voice of his mentor, who was in his adult form. The bull snorted, cool air ruffled Danny's  
hair. "Forgive him for staring, for he is still learning."

"Um, Clockwork," Danny said, finding his voice. "Can I talk to you... alone?"

"Kare wa namaikina hitode wa arimasen ka?" The ox said with a bellow-like chuckle. "Haha ga kare o sukina no mo fushigide wanai!"

"Hai, hai." Clockwork answered. Turning his attention to his student, the ancient ghost continued. "It is alright, Daniel. Whatever you say, will not leave this lair."

Danny was a little uneasy, but he knew that Clockwork never lied...to him at least (the elder ghost told him that he tended to bend the truth to the Observants).

"Well, um, my family and I are leaving Amity Park for some business in Japan and I will be gone for a while," The young half ghost began. "I don't know exactly know when I'll be back, but I don't want to leave Amity Park unprotected for long."

He sighed.

"It is not like I can't rely on my friends, but I don't want them getting hurt. I also can't as Val...I mean, the Red Huntress. She would hurt some of the more nonviolent ghosts." Danny continued. "And it's not like I can ask Plasmius or any other ghosts. I..."

"Daniel," Clockwork interrupted, shifting into his elderly form. "It is alright. I am glad that you have so much concern for those around you."

"Really?" The half ghost replied.

"Yes." The Master of Time replied. "I have taken the steps for keeping your home safe, though I regret not being able to do it myself."

The Ancient ghost turned to the white ox next to him as it began to glow.

"This is Lord Itegami. He has agreed to help your home safe from those who wish it harm." Clockwork continued.

And where the bull once stood, a pale haired young man with dark eyes in a white kimono with red markings stood. He had a powerful aura about him.

"It is an honor to meet you, young one." The once ox said. "As Lord Jikan said, my name is Itegami."

"I-it's an h-honor to meet you as well, Lord Itegami." Danny replied, hastily remembering the lessons on etiquette that Dora and his other mentors taught him. "I am honored for y-your assistance."

The young half ghost inwardly cringed at how he spoke. It was like he was a little kid again. Why did he act like that?!

Itegami was quiet for a moment and then he let out a laugh.

"And you said that the boy was still learning, Jikan." He bellowed with laughter. "If you keep that up, child, you will be able to fit in while in Nihon perfectly!"  
Danny was curious as to what the man meant.

"Fortunately, child, I am not like my brothers who require you speak to them with formality." Itegami continued. "I am just a simple guard for my mother's court."

The taller male reached over to ruffle Danny's hair in a friendly manner. He liked this kid and could see why his mother did as well.

"Is there anything else you would like to speak to me about, young Daniel?" Clockwork asked, sensing that the child had more to say.

"W-what if something...happens?" Danny asked. "And I need to talk to you about it?"

It was Itegami who spoke up.

"No worries, young child." The younger looking man said. "When Lord Jikan came and asked for my help in this task, my mother was quick to promise that the rest of my siblings would be there to help you as well. Along with herself, of course."

"Of course." Clockwork smiled as he shifted into his child form, answering for Danny. "Does that also include..."

"It should," Itegami replied. "But, you know how he gets."

"Who?" Danny asked.

"No one to worry about right now, young one." Itegami answered, ruffling the boy's hair again.

"Is that all you needed, Daniel?" Clockwork asked.

"Um, I guess for now," Danny replied, relieved that his home would be safe.

Clockwork smiled gently at the boy. He was going to miss him.

"Then if all is said and done," the ancient ghost said, shifting back into his adult form, "I would like to ask that you escort Lord Itegami to your portal home. He said that he will begin his duties tonight."

* * *

It didn't take long for Danny to return home or for Itegami to make up his post. The older male explained that he would be able to handle the likes of Skulker or any of the others. Itegami also reassured the boy that he would keep any eye out for Plasmius or anyone else trying to use the portal to enter the Ghost Zone as well.

However, in order for him to protect the human world, he would need Danny's permission to enter.

"Why?" The boy asked.

"It is your home." The ox man explained. "I need to know that you are okay with me entering."

Though he didn't fully understand (he was so used to others just coming into his home), the young half ghost gave his blessing.

Itegami smiled. He'd have to fight his mother for this one.

"I-is there anything you can tell me about Japan?" Danny asked, kicking himself mentally for acting like a child. "Like what should I look out for? And who should I trust? And...?"

Itegami let out a bellow-like laugh once more. Yep, he'd have to tell his mother that her Star Child was his now.

"If I told you everything, where would your sense of adventure be?" The elder said.

"Oh..."

"However, I will say that if you are as polite as you were meeting me, you will have no troubles with the people of Nihon. They are a very formal society." Itegami explained. "Give respect when in shrines. You never know which kami lives there, so it is always safe to be respectful."

Danny nodded as he listened.

"The one warning I would give is stay away from Aokigahara." The ox continued. "There is a evil there that claims many a life. If you do find yourself there, stay on the path and follow the signs."

The young half ghost hoped he could remember all of this advice. Shifting back into the form of an ox, Itegami smiled.

"Do not worry, little one." The bull said, his dark eyes sparkling. "Your home will be safe and you will do fine in the lands my mother protects."

Before Danny could say anything else, Itegami was pushing him through the portal.

"It is time for you to rest, Daniel." The ox said. "You have a big journey ahead of you."

* * *

_ (_Danny couldn't remember falling asleep_)_

_ The sound of rain was pounding on his window._

(Was there supposed to be a storm tonight? He thought he kept perfect track of them...)

_ Thunder rumbled so low, it sounded like a tiger's growl._

_ (_He remembered the first time there was a storm at school. Oh how everyone laughed at him. Sam and Tucker could only stare..._)_

_The thunder was getting louder and louder, almost as if the tiger was coming closer and closer._

_(_Mr. Lancer talked to him about it. Danny was afraid to admit it, but his teacher understood. Gave him a safe space to be..._)_

_Lightning flashed. Danny screamed._

_(_Mr. Lancer made sure that no one would laugh at someone with his fear again. As much as he felt grateful, Danny couldn't help but feel embarrassed._)_

_The tiger got closer. Danny could feel it was in his room, watching him as his panic began to overwhelm him. He could feel his heart race and his core pulse, trying to help him escape. But he couldn't. The next thing he knew, the tiger was on his bed, staring at him._

_ (_Dad tried saying that as a Fenton, he shouldn't be scared of anything. Jazz glared at him and told him that was a "toxic" statement. Mom...mom didn't blame her baby for being afraid. Not after what he had gone through._)_  
_ Lightning flashed some more. Danny did all he could to try and hide, but the tiger would not let him._  
_  
"So you are the one Mother favors," the tiger growled. With each whip of its tail, more lightning flashed. "You are nothing but a tiny cub."_  
_  
Danny could feel sweat pouring down his body. How he wanted to get away._  
_  
"They will eat you alive, tiny cub." The big cat snarled. "The moment you set foot on the ground all the creatures will take you."_

_(_Moarte visited with him when the next storm happened. It was a bad one. Moarte explained that the storm caused him to relive his "death". Looking back on it, Danny was grateful that Moarte came._)_

_Lightning flashed again, lighting up the sky outside the window._  
_  
"Little cub," The tiger said, "what is so special about you?"_  
_ Danny couldn't answer. Panic and fear had stolen his words. _

_(_The next time he was fighting Ember when the storm came. The songstress, fortunately, knew what it was like to have a fear. She tried keeping him calm, until Clockwork came and took Danny back to his lair. The next time he saw Ember, she was in the Ghost Zone and said that her plans had changed. She wasn't going to make fun of the young halfa for his fear._)_

_"Nothing, hmmm..." The tiger's voice was low and dangerous. "You have much to learn, little cub."_

_ Danny could see the tiger raising it's paw, preparing to strike. As the claws came down, the young half ghost woke up._

* * *

Danny shot up in bed with a scream. His parents came rushing in.

"What's the matter, Danno? A ghost?" His dad asked, holding one of his ecto blasters.

Maddie, on the other hand, saw the look of terror on her poor baby's face.

"Danny, sweetie, was it a bad dream?" She asked.

All the boy could do was nod. He dared not trust his voice as his eyes were surely giving away his fear. Tears streamed down his face as Maddie came over to his bed and sat next to him, wrapping him tight into a hug.

In a dark corner of his room sat a tiny baku. Rigel could only cry along with his human as he could not protect him that night. _  
_

* * *

_A/N: LONGEST CHAPTER EVER!_

_Ahem. _

_Sorry. I just had too much information to give and so little time to give it in..._

_Anyways, my reasoning for why Danny acts like a little kid around older spirits/ghosts/celestial beings is that he is a baby ghost. So he gets a little overwhelmed by their auras/cores/presences. _

_Why is Death friendly? I love the myths/legends/folktale that depict death as an old friend who comes to greet you. I thought that my version of Death would be the same way, especially to children and elderly people. But any who have done wrong or were evil in their life see the scary death. Also, fun fact: Death's cloak changes color depending on who he visits and where he visits. The reason Danny saw it as dark blue is because Death knew that the boy loved space and that black would just freak the kid out. _

_Why does Clockwork refer to Itegami as "Lord" when Itegami said he was just a simple guard? Itegami is a Celestial Brush god. He is different than a ghost by the sheer merit of having more power than one of the ancient ghosts. This goes for the other 11 Celestial Brush deities and Amaterasu herself. Itegami has a known creator: Amaterasu. Whereas no one knows how Clockwork came to be. Plus Clockwork is a formal ghost and "Lord" is a proper title that he would definitely use.  
_

_Why did Itegami speak in Japanese when Danny first met him? Itegami did not know what language Danny spoke. When Clockwork first spoke to the boy, Itegami understood it was English, so he was able to translate what he said. As for how this will work in future chapters? I have an idea.  
_

**_Translations:_**

_keraunophobia- Fear of Lightning  
_

_Hebi- Japanese for snake_

_Moarte- Romanian for Death_

_Dood- Dutch for Death_

_Shi- Japanese for Death_

_Tod- German for Death_

_Décès- French for death_**_**  
**_**

_Thánatos- Greek for death  
_

_Nihon- Japanese for Japan_

_Koredesu ka?-Is this the one?_

_Sutā no ko?-The Star Child?_

_Hai-yes_

_Kare wa namaikina hitode wa arimasen ka?-Isn't he a cheeky one?_

_Haha ga kare o sukina no mo fushigide wanai!-No wonder mother likes him!_

_kami- god_

__Aokigahara- "Sea of Trees", The Suicide Forest.__

_Next chapter will be when the Fentons arrive in Japan (hopefully). Huzzah!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, unless you count Moarte as a character.**

**Warnings: Fluff, a sun goddess disguised as a good doggo, More fluff and more trauma.**

* * *

_A/N: Woot, woot! Chapter 4! We are moving this fanfic train right along! I am constantly getting ideas for writing. Some good and others, well, bad. Like I do have planned a part that would focus on Amity Park without Danny, but should I focus it on Sam and Tucker or Itegami? I am kinda leaning towards the former as it has plenty of potential story wise (Sam and Tucker getting "adopted" by the ox dad would be too funny, but appropriate)._

_Anyways I would like to thank ____**MoonShadow7117, Flygande Kitten, makar688, seantriana, Ultimate Trojan, Anonymous, Amari45, chaos-no-kyuubi, krzys2000 and Asarcasticchild** for all the Follows, Faves and Reviews! They are gratefully appreciated!  
___

**___Anonymous: Awe, thank you! I tried my best with the world building, as that is not my strongest suite when writing. ___**

**___Itegami is a dad and he doesn't care who knows. He is super close to treating Danny like a newborn calf. ___**

**___I am also glad you like how I have Danny act around older spirits and beings. It makes sense to me that since his core is young, Danny would instinctively reach out for comfort from someone who is close to him and older. Moarte doesn't mind. He likes younglings and will do anything to protect them. Clockwork has a special fondness for Danny as he is a Child of Time. All of Danny's allies see the good in him and want to foster it. Heck, even Ember has a special place in her core for BabyPop.___**

**___As for who the tiger is, all will be revealed later, I promise.___**

**___ And Rigel is a tiny little bean who does his best and doesn't want to lose his job (We will be seeing more of him). I love your comments and they fill me with joy!___**

_**___**Asarcasticchild**___: I am glad you like the story! I would suggest you check Okami out. It is a beautiful game and I love the story behind it as well. I do know that there are Let's Plays on youtube that you can check out as well! **_

_**Thankfully, previous knowledge of Okami is not required for reading this fic, as I will be covering some of the basic story of the game throughout the chapters.**_

_**I have no plans for dropping this fic, so I do plan on continuing. ****Bien sûr y de nada!**_

_Reviews, Faves and Follows are this story's life blood.  
_

_I hope you all continue to enjoy this story, as I enjoy writing it._

_With that being said, let's get this chapter started!_

* * *

Danny was more than grateful to see the sun rise. He had failed to fall back to sleep, the nightmares made sure of that. His dad insisted that he scan Danny's room for ghosts with a very loud device. Fortunately for the boy, his mother put a stop to that. After pushing Jack out, Maddie turned to her son.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked, concern filling her voice. "About the dream, I mean."

Danny shook his head. He wasn't sure if he could trust his own voice to not betray him. Maddie sighed and gave her son a small smile.

"Well, if you want to talk," she replied, "I am always here for you, dear."

With that she left the room. Even though he felt like he couldn't talk to his mom, Danny was glad to hear that she was willing to listen to him. It felt like the first  
normal thing to happen in his life.

"T-thanks, mom." The young half ghost replied, his voice barely above a whisper.

Laying his head back down, Danny tried to get back to sleep. Unseen by him and undetected by his ghost sense, a figure that was hiding in the shadows floated towards the boy and landed next to him on his pillow. It wasn't until he felt something on his cheek that Danny knew that the creature was there.

Moving quickly, Danny was prepared to defend himself from an attack.

"Alright, you..."

Looking at his pillow, Danny saw a tiny tapir-like creature (which looked like someone took an elephant, bear, ox and tiger, gave it the eyes of a rhino, and threw it into a blender). The creature squeaked as it tried to hide further into the pillow. Danny dropped his guard as he tried to get a closer look. It looked so familiar. A spark of a memory came to him:

_"This little one, Star Child, is a Baku," the Sun Lady had said, holding out her hands for Danny to see. "They are known as dream eaters and love to eat bad dreams. They are also very protective and loyal to their charges."_  
_  
"Woah!" A then 7 year Danny replied, "cool!"_  
_  
The Sun Lady smiled brightly._  
_  
"This little one is here to help protect you when you sleep, Star Child." She said. "Now all he needs is a name..."_

"R-rigel?" Danny inquired.

The creature squeaked in replied. The boy had not seen the baku since he was younger. Tears filling his eyes once more, Danny picked Rigel up.

"You...But...How are you still here?" The half ghost questioned. He thought that the creature had disappeared like the Sun Lady had. Feeling a bit betrayed, the tears flowed silently.

Rigel, sensing his human's distress, squeaked as if trying to answer the boy. Danny wished he could understand.

"He says that he never left you, as per the Great Mother Sun's wishes." As if beckoned by a silent call, Itegami appeared.

Needless to say, Danny was surprised.

"I am sorry, young one." The ox said, "I would have arrived sooner, but I do not think your parents would of been pleased with that."

"I-it's alright, Lord Itegami." Danny replied, causing the bull to chuckle. "I-i should be going back to sleep."

Rigel squeaked in protest, catching the bovine's ear. Though he didn't fully understand what the little baku was saying, Danny could only guess that his small friend was telling the ox about the events prior to his arrival.

"I see." Itegami said, after Rigel finished his explanation. "Unfortunately he has always been like that."

"Who?" Danny asked, a bit unsure of if he wanted to truly know the answer or not.

But Itegami shook his head.

"It is nothing for you to worry about right now." The ox replied, shifting into his human form. "You need your strength for your journey."

Before Danny could protest, he could feel his room get colder. His core sang at the drop in temperature.

"I will make sure that you have a peaceful rest." Itegami stated firmly. "There will be no tiger attacks anymore."

Danny couldn't find the words he wanted to say. He wanted to yell at the elder male. But his core was causing his mind to go all fuzzy.

"Sleep now, young one." Itegami's words were like an order.

"But..."

_sLeEp...Hehe...SlEeP sOuNdS gOoD..._

"But..."

Danny couldn't hide his yawn as he felt his eye lids grow heavier.

_ Cold good, sleep good, ox man good..._

Itegami watched as the Star Child fell back to sleep. Rigel gave a cautious honk, looking the boy over.

"No worries, my friend." The Celestial Brush god of Blizzards said. "He is just sleeping."

Rigel squeezed himself closer to Danny. Itegami laughed gently and pulled a blanket over the child's sleeping form.

"Sleep well, little Child of Ice," The elder male said. "Have no fears. I will guard you until morning comes again."

* * *

When morning came, Maddie came in to check on Danny. Seeing him sleeping peacefully for the first time in months, she couldn't bring herself to wake her precious baby boy.

As Jack and Jazz were getting things ready for their trip, the Fenton matron wondered if she was truly doing the right thing. She knew that the world's best ghost hunters and specialist were going to be at the seminar. Could she handle the knowledge that her baby would be in danger?

She longed to tell him that she knew of what truly happened that day in the lab. Maddie wanted to wrap Danny up in a giant hug and never let him go. She wanted to tell him that she didn't think that the work he did as Phantom was evil. Maddie wanted to support him.

But...

She worried that if she said that she knew his secret, Maddie would lose Danny forever. That he would disappear on her. Or call her a liar. Maddie didn't know which was worse.

So Maddie kept her secret to herself.

Looking around the room, Mrs. Fenton found her son's luggage all packed and ready for the 13 hour flight ahead of them. As much as she hated to do so, she began to wake her son.

"Danny, sweetie, it is time to wake up." She said gently. "We need to leave soon."

"'Mkay...mom..." The boy said groggily. "'m up..."

"Don't worry about breakfast," His mother continued, her violet eyes glittering in the morning light. "We plan on grabbing something to eat at the airport."

Danny, still a bit groggy from the night before, stretched his arms and got out of bed. The floor was still cold from whatever happened last night (_did it really happen?!_) and it did little to wake the raven haired teen up.

"When we leavin'?" He asked his mom as he searched for a change of clothes.

Maddie smiled.

"Soon, sweetie, soon." His mother replied. "Do you want me to take your luggage down for you?"

Part of Danny wanted to argue. He was okay to take care of his own luggage! But he knew his mom was trying her best to be helpful.

"Please?" He asked, rolling it over to him. "It might take me a while to get dressed."

"Alright, sweetie." Maddie replied, "but don't take too long. We do have a flight to catch."

Danny nodded as he watched his mom exit his room with suitcase in tow. Sighing as he finished getting dressed, Danny turned towards his bed. Looking at his pillow, he was slightly shocked to see that Rigel was there, snoozing away. It was kinda...cute, once you got past the idea that the baku was a chimerical creature.

"H-hey, Rigel?" The raven haired boy called. The tiny Baku's ears perked up at the sound of his voice. "Are you coming with me or..."

Danny was shocked to see how quickly the creature moved at the meer mention of being left behind. Rigel wasn't going to fail in his duty again.

* * *

The pure white canine yawned as she woke from her sleeping area in the shrine. Today was the day, she could feel it.

_The day her Star Child was coming._

* * *

13 hours. It took the Fenton family 13 hours to fly non stop to Japan. Of course that didn't count the amount of time spent with the TSA because somebody tried to bring some of their anti ghost weaponry (_Dad!_). Danny couldn't believe his luck. Jazz tried to pull off not knowing Jack Fenton. Maddie...well, Maddie handled the situation far better than either of her kids. She at least managed to convince Jack to leave the dangerous weapons in the Fenton RV. They would be seeing some of the latest ghost catching gear at the seminar (it was starting to sound more like a convention to Danny).

As soon as the plane had landed, Danny was more than happy to get off of it. It wasn't like he he was scared of flying. He loved the feeling of freedom flight allowed him...when he used his powers of flight. Flying in a plane...was different. There was something unnerving about being in a tightly packed cylinder with no room to breathe.

It didn't take too long for them to get to the hotel, where the front desk clerk greeted warmly. Soon they were led to their rooms and were planning on resting for the rest of the day.

Danny, however, couldn't rest. He could feel a pulling in his core. The young half ghost knew that nothing good could come from ignoring the pull, so he asked his parents if he could go exploring. Maddie had him promise to write down the hotel's address and take his phone with him in case he got lost. He also had to promise to be back before night, for his appointment would be the next day.

"I will, mom." Danny promised. "I probably won't go too far."

"Alright, Danny." His mother replied. "Just be careful."

Danny made sure that he also had a copy of the room key, so if he got back and his family was sleeping he could get in, and made his way past the front desk. There was a different clerk at the desk, a young woman with a sleepy look to her eyes. Her hair was a white as Itegami's, so Danny wondered...no, it couldn't be...could it?

"Be...careful, Star Child." The woman seemed to mutter under her breath. Danny wasn't quite sure if he heard her correctly.

"E-excuse me?" He asked for clarification, but it seemed like the woman was too focused on her job to answer.

Shaking his head, Danny headed out the front door.

Kasugami smiled to herself. Mother was going to be so happy.

"Thanks Kasu, for covering me for a bit." The usual clerk said walking back to the desk.

"No problem, Shizu." Kasugami replied, with a smile.

* * *

"My lord, it seems like someone new has entered our territory." A voice said in the darkness.

The Supreme Commander of All Monsters listened as his subordinate gave its report.

"Someone new, eh?" He replied. "We shall see who this creature is and determine if they should join in the Hyakki yagyō."

"Yes, my lord." The subordinate responded, fading back into the darkness that he came from.

* * *

As soon as Danny took one step outside, he was overwhelmed with a sense of awe and fear. Amity Park was nothing compared to Shibuya. He had never...something caught his eye.

"Rigel, what is that?" He silently asked his tiny companion, pointing to where he thought he saw a flash of white amongst the green of the bushes.

But Rigel was silent. The tiny baku hovered closer to his human.

Shaking his head, Danny continued his exploration.

He was shocked, to say the least, at the number of spirits and ghost floating about.  
Unlike in Amity, no one seemed to pay too much attention to them. A few would get curious about him and floated closer to inspect him.

"Kore wa daredesu ka?"

"Kare wa atarashīdesu."

"Nurarihyon Lord wa kore ni tsuite shiritai to omoudeshou."

Rigel did his best to keep the curious ones away. The young baku knew it would be trouble if Danny was found by _him_.

Danny kept walking until he found himself at a river. Not noticing the warning signs, he approach it.

"Well, well, well." A voice from the river said, holding Danny as if in a trance. "It is not  
every day that a child of the stars visits my river."

_Child of the stars...where have I..._

"Oh, come now child," the voice continued, interrupting Danny's thoughts causing him to lose the trail. "I will care for you."

Danny couldn't bring himself to break his attention away from the voice. Its tone matched that of the river: calm and swift.

"Come child, come closer...I will..."

The voice broke off in a pained hiss, as Danny regained his consciousness. How did he get so close to this river? As he tried to remember, the sound of growling brought his attention to the creature that stood between him and the voice. Standing before him, was a white dog(_wolf?_) in a defensive stance.

"A-ah...he is yours?" The voice said, revealing itself. It was about the size of a child with deep green scales, webbed hands and feet, a shell, a beak and a dish like indent on the top of its head. "M-many apologies, great one. I did not know."

The pure white canine barked again and the creature shrank.

"I-I am sorry," It said, turning its attention back to Danny. "If I had known you were protected by the Taiyō, I would not of called you to my river."

The creature took a careful bow.

"I give you my word here and now, young Taiyō no ko," the creature continued, "that no matter the river, no kappa shall bring you harm."

The kappa straightened its posture.

"I swear to you that I will help protect you till the end of my days. I..."

"Okay, okay. I get it." Danny said, finding his voice. The white dog sat by his side, sensing that he needed her more. How was it he found himself in these situations?

"My apologies." The kappa stated again. The dog next to Danny let out another bark, warning the creature. "Ahem, I guess I should be heading back to my river now."

The dog let out another bark, startling the kappa, causing it to dive back into the river.

Upon seeing that they were alone, the canine carefully grabbed the boy by the pant leg and led him away from the river.

Once they were back on the main road, Danny noticed that the sun was getting lower in the sky. He had to head back to the hotel!

But, thanks to that interaction with the kappa, he was all turned around.

"Great...I knew I should of brought a map." The teen said to himself. "Let's see...I came from over there, I think, so it would only make sense that I head back that way...Right."

He looked in the direction of his arrival and saw nothing familiar.

"Oh man..."

The dog, sensing his frustration, sighed and began walking in the other direction, looking back only to see if he was following. When he wasn't, she would look back and let out a bark to call him forward. He listened and soon enough, Danny was brought back to the hotel.

"Ah, thank you." The young half ghost said. A part of him knew how silly it was to be thanking a dog like he was, but he knew, deep down, that this dog was something more. Why else had the kappa reacted to her? She was something, or someone, important.

Entering the hotel and walking past the front desk (the white haired lady just smiled as she saw the teen sneak by with the dog following right behind him), Danny made his way back to his room. Quietly entering, Danny held the door open long enough for the dog to enter. He felt drained. All he wanted to was crash in his bed and go to sleep. And so he did.

Curling up next to him, as if she was protecting him from all that was around, Amaterasu fell asleep next to her precious Star Child.

**End of Chapter 4**

* * *

_A/N: Welp that is chapter 4. They are now in Japan, and Danny now has a kappa (maybe more) as his subordinate. Yay!_

_Ahem. _

_Who is the more child like voice that Danny hears when Itegami lowers the temperature in his room? That would be his core. Since he is of the ice element, his core would naturally react positively to colder areas. Combine that with the fact that an elder spirit is near him, allowing him to feel safe, his more childish aspects will naturally come out, much to his confusion. _

_So why Shibuya? Well, it is one of the few places in Japan that I know something about. I also didn't want to keep writing Japan over and over again. That would not be proper. So I went with where my mind took me: Dogs to Hachiko to the Hachiko statue in Shibuya ward to Shibuya is in Tokyo to Tokyo is the capital of Japan. Yeah, my mind is funny like that._

_Who is Kasugami? Kasugami in the game of Okami is a Celestial brush spirit in charge of the Veil of Mists technique. Why is she a hotel clerk? I dunno. It just felt right to me. Will she be appearing more? Possibly. It depends on how the story goes._

_What is with the Kappa? Kappas are river spirits that are very mischievous. They have been know to lure humans to the rivers they inhabit and drown them. They like to eat human innards and cucumbers. If they are bested by the person they are trying to trap, they pledge the Kappa will pledge their loyalty to said person. Hence Danny's new friend (even if he had help with the creature)._

_Will Danny make the connection between the dog and Sun Lady? Give him time. He is a bit oblivious to certain things._

**_Translations:_**

_Bien sûr: French for Of course.  
_

_y de nada: Spanish for you're welcome_

_Hyakki yagyō: the night parade of one thousand demons_

_Kore wa daredesu ka?: Who is this?_

_Kare wa atarashīdesu.: He is new._

_Nurarihyon Lord wa kore ni tsuite shiritai to omoudeshou.: Lord Nurarihyon will want to know about this._

_Taiyō: Sun_

_Taiyō no ko: child of the sun._

_Kappa: mischievous water spirit. Literally River Child_

_So next time will probably be how things are in Amity Park without Danny and the doctor's appointment (Hopefully). See you then!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing...unless you count Moarte as an OC.**

**Warning: More Romanized Japanese, a lot of groaning, panic attacks, doctor's visits, a good doggo, milkshakes, and forgotten salads.**

* * *

_A/N: Chapter 5! Woo!_

_I feel bad for putting my stories on the on the back burner for a bit. Real life has caught up. I got a new position at my work, I am trying to take care of some other potential work positions, choir practice, some insurance stuff and...other things._

_Ahem._

_So, I do want to apologize for the weird time issue in the beginning of the last chapter. I have been known to go a little weird when it comes to the chronological setting of my stories. I can't even explain it._

_Anyways! On to a bit of exciting news: This little fanfic is apart of a community! My first fanfic! Yay!_

_I would like to thank _____**MoonShadow7117, Flygande Kitten, makar688, seantriana, Ultimate Trojan, Anonymous, Amari45, chaos-no-kyuubi, krzys2000, Asarcasticchild, Winterstraum, dresden12, and Crocodylus **_for all the follows, faves and reviews (if I forgot to mention you, I apologize. I am trying to keep track of everything).  
___

___Now onto the reviews!___

**___Ultimate Trojan: I have been meaning to fully read Nura! I have seen the anime though. Anyways, Danny kinda does have his own clan (of Kappas and one baku, but that is neither here nor there). I do have more plans for more benevolent yokai to ally themselves with our favorite halfa. And this Nurarihyon is not the same as Nura (but that would make a great fanfic). Thank you for your review.___**

___Well, hopefully the next chapter will not take to long to come out.  
___

___Enjoy!___

* * *

To say that Tucker Foley and Sam Manson were bored was an understatement.

It was only the 4th day of summer and they were beyond bored, Who would of thought that as soon as the protector of Amity Park left all, the trouble would go with him.

Sam wished that one of Danny's enemies would show up, to break up the boredom, but no one came. Tucker offered no help, he was busy fawning over the latest technology that had just debuted. Sam groaned in her seat at the Nasty Burger, her salad forgotten in the boredom.

"Don't you think it's odd that no ghosts have appeared since Danny left?" The goth girl asked for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Sam, we are on vacation." Tucker said, with a cheese eating grin. "Let's enjoy it!"

"But Tucker!" Sam growled. "What if Danny's enemies are plotting something?"

"Sam, I..."

"One salad, please, with a water." A voice interrupted Tucker's sentence, causing both teens to stare at a newcomer.

The voice belonged to a young man heads taller than either Danny, Tucker, or even Dash! His white hair reminded Sam of "Gregor's". It made her sick (but the was the thought of Phantom's..._No! Get a hold of yourself, Manson!_). The young man also appeared to be wearing all white (an odd choice to wear in a place like Nasty Burger).

"It will be to go." The young man added. "Oh, can I also get a milkshake as well? My friend likes vanilla."

As the cashier finished taking the order, the young man looked around. As if trying to avoid his gaze, Sam ducked down. Tucker pretended not to notice as he continued to eat.

"What's with you all of the sudden?" The young male asked, finally looking at his friend suspiciously.

"Look at that guy who was ordering at the counter." Sam stated.

Tucker looked and saw no one.

"What guy?" He asked, taking another bite of his burger.

Sam groaned. She secretly hoped that Tucker was pulling a trick on her. But when she ;ooked back to the counter, Sam saw no trace of the man who had been there. Quickly searching, the goth caught sight of him walking by the window.

"There he is! She said, grabbing Tucker by the arm and, ignoring the catcalls of their peers, ran out the door.

Running down the sidewalk and ignoring her friend's complaints, Sam tried to keep the mystery man in sight.

He finally came to a stop outside the alleyway near the Fenton Works building.

"Chotto, Yume!" The man called. "Modorimashita!"

Sam and Tucker hid behind a trash can.

"How many times have I told you," a familiar voice replied, "to not refer to me as just 'Yume'."

"Oi!" The man replied, sounding offended. He smiled. "Watashi wa anata ni mirukusēki o kaimashita!"

"This is why I prefer to deal with your mother." The familiar voice replied, a star covered arm reaching out of the shadows to take the vanilla milkshake.

"Anata wa watashi ga sore o tsumetaku tamotsu koto ga dekita no wa kōundesu." The mysterious man mumbled, still smiling.

"You are such a child." The figure chuckled as it revealed itself. Sam and Tucker had to hold their breaths as Nocturne stepped into the light.

"I...I can't believe it." Sam finally whispered.

"I can't either," Tucker replied. "Chocolate milkshakes are so much better."

Sam glared. Tucker grinned.

"Ahem," the Ancient Master of Dreams cleared his throat. Both Sam and Tucker jumped. They had been found out.

Jumping into a defensive stance, both teens readied themselves as the star clad ghost reached out to them.

"Well, if it isn't Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley." The ghost of Dreams growled slightly. "To what do I owe this...pleasure?"

"We...are...uh.." Tucker couldn't find words to say what he needed against the ghost.

"Why are you here?!" Sam growled back.

Nocturne gave a dark laugh, but before he could speak again. the mysterious man spoke up.

"Shinpaishinaidekudasai! Anshin shite kimasu!" The white haired man said.

Sam and Tucker looked at each other dumbfoundly while Nocturne groaned.

"Nani?" The man said, confused. "Watashi wa nani ka machigatta koto o iimashita ka?"

The dream ghost glared.

"You idiot." He said. "They cannot understand you."

"Ah, I am sorry." The white haired man apologized. "I often forget that not everyone speaks Nihongo."

As he laughed, Nocturne looked like he wanted to strangle someone.

"Lord Itegami," Nocturne growled. "If you would please get to the point..."

"Oh, just enjoy your milkshake." The now named Itegami laughed, clearly unafraid of the dream ghost. Turning to the shocked teens, he continued. "Would you both care to join us?"

* * *

Danny's day began...uneventfully. His parents never made mention of the snow white dog that accompanied him, as they hurried about, trying to get ready for the day.

"Come now, Danno!" His dad said with a wide grin. "It is almost time for your appointment with Dr. Hebi!"

Danny groaned, as the dog huffed next to him. The young half ghost looked at her. His parents hadn't said anything about the dog last night when he returned to the hotel last night either.

"S-so...um..." The boy stuttered, feeling a little silly.

The dog barked softly and nudged the boy out of his room, as if she was saying that there was no time for a conversation.

"H-hey!" Danny struggled against the canine's insistence. "Alright, alright, I'm going."

It didn't take long for the Fentons to arrive at the hospital where Dr. Hebi's practice was located. Despite being with his parents (Jazz said something about taking in the cultural sights), Danny felt very uneasy. Now he didn't have quite the aversion to hospitals like Tucker did, but there was a feeling of discomfort. Moarte once explained to him that hospitals were places of both beginnings and endings. The ghosts of those who have lost their "spark" of life could been seen by the young halfa eyes. He often wished he could help them.

But that paled in comparison to the sounds and smells that filled the halls. Each beep of a heart monitor or the sterile scent of the rooms drove Danny to panic (his parents never understood...their lab smelled just as bad...). Moarte tried to explain to him why he had these feelings. It had something to do with his death memories.

It wasn't long before Danny's thoughts were cut short when a nurse called him back.

"We'll be here for you, sweetie." Maddie said as the nurse led her son away.

As the nurse led the boy to the nearest examination room (it was fully aquatic plant life). There was even a small aquarium on the back wall (If the boy looked hard enough, he swore he could see a small white snake swimming amongst the fish).

"Ah, Daniel!" A lightly accented voice said from the doorway. "How are you today? I haven't seen you since...oh when was it? September?"

"Y-yeah.." He replied. Was it getting colder?

"I know you probably don't remember me, but I am Dr. Hebi." The doctor replied with a sincere smile (_cold..._).

Danny wanted to reply, but he couldn't. He felt cold, far colder than when he discovered his ice alignment or when he explored the Far Frozen with Frostbite. He did not like it here.

"Now I am sure you would like to know the purpose of today's visit." Dr. Hebi inquired.

Danny couldn't find his voice. Why was it so cold?!

"Daniel..."

He wanted to get out of here. He **NEEDED** to get out of the cold.

"Daniel."

He had to find a portal. He had to escape. He had to...

"DANIEL!" Dr. Hebi's voice cut through his panic.

Soon the cold was dying/fading. He still couldn't find...What did he need to find? Danny felt calm, like he was floating. As if he was in a pool of clear water.  
He couldn't speak (_diditmatter?_) still.

"I am sorry, mother." Another voice, one that sounded younger (old as?) than Dr. Hebi's, broke through the fog of Danny's mind. "But if I didn't..."

_ Who there...? Sun Lady...? NonotSunLady,notSunLady. WantSunLady..._

"I understand, little one." Dr. Hebi's voice spoke up again, reassuring the other voice. Sighing (it sounded more like a snake's hiss), she turned her attention back to her patient. "Daniel. I need you to listen to me."

_ Nononononononono! Idunwannalisten!_

"You are alright," the doctor's voice was calm. "You are safe here."

Danny's core flared, threatening to dispel the feeling of calm.

_NONONONO! WANTSUNLADY!_

"Daniel..." Dr. Hebi began to say something, but a soft bark interrupted her. "Of course, I apologize."

_ Whothere?_

The feeling of soft fur was under his hand. The young half ghost felt his core calm once more. He was not too surprised to find his new canine companion was there.

"It's...you..." The boy said, his eyes glowing a light green.

As the halfa continued to pet mysterious dog, Danny slowly regained control(_?!_). It didn't take him long to realize that he was in a pool of water, in the coils of a giant white snake.

**End of Chapter 5**

* * *

_A/N: And that is Chapter 5! Wooo! _

_We see the return of childghostcoreDanny. I actually like writing that version of Danny. He is fun. _

_The is also is a plot...it is somewhere._

_Anyways..._

**_Translations:_**

**_Chotto Yume!= Hey Dream!_**

**_Modorimashita!= I am back!  
_**

**_Oi! _****_Watashi wa anata ni mirukusēki o kaimashita!= Hey! I just bought you a milkshake!_**

**_Anata wa watashi ga sore o tsumetaku tamotsu koto ga dekita no wa kōundesu.= You are lucky that I was able to keep it cold.  
_**

**_Shinpaishinaidekudasai! Anshin shite kimasu!= Don't worry! We come in peace!_**

_**Nani?= What?**_

_**Watashi wa nani ka machigatta koto o iimashita ka?= Did I say something wrong?  
**_

_**Nihongo= Japanese.**_

_So yeah. This chapter was a butt to write. _

_But next time: We will see the result of Sam and Tucker's encounter and we will find out why Danny is in a snake's coils and who is after our poor boyo._

_...Also Jazz may or not be in safe paws/claws/hands/whatever._

_See you next chapter!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for Moarte, I take full responsibility for him**

**Warnings: Giant snake child, more milkshakes, hints at a catto, and an eerie home/hotel room invader**

* * *

_A/N: Whoooo boy...I did not mean for it to take this long for the next chapter to come out. I am sorry about that. I have been dealing with being laid off from my job, my summer job, and trying to stay positive and busy (Thankfully, DnD is helping).  
_

_Anywways, I would like to thank each and everyone who has faved, followed and reviewed this fic. These bring a smile to my face and help inspire the next chapters. So a big thank you goes out to ______**MoonShadow7117, Flygande Kitten, makar688, seantriana, Ultimate Trojan, Anonymous, Amari45, chaos-no-kyuubi, krzys2000, Asarcasticchild, Winterstraum, dresden12, Crocodylus, Readerfever, TrimusicaDrag00n90, GreenMoon1990, dingo027, mexishman, and nicopop. **If I missed your name, please know that your support is most appreciated.  
_____

Now onto the Reviews!

_**UltimateTrojan: Sorry about the confusion! I appreciate the concern and criticism that you brought in your review. I...have been known to go a little wonky with details and timing and such. I feel bad for my readers and hope that they understand what I am trying to say. I do not consider your reviews to be spam. You brought up some very good points that I hopefully answer in this chapter. And I know that I said that I like child!Danny, but I know that I cannot write a fully story with him acting like that. So do not worry! I will work on regular Danny as well. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**_

_**Ichigo: Ah, thank you! I try my best when writing. As for 3 year old Danny's speech, I was heavily inspired by a lot of the children I have worked with (pre-schoolers and kindergarteners). I am glad you like the story so far.**_

_**TheEverlastingHater: A little bit of both. Hehehe...oops. That would be an example of my brain and my hands not agreeing with each other. I try not to let it happen a lot. **_

_With all that being said, let's get on with the chapter!_

* * *

For the first time in what seemed like forever, Danny felt like himself.

"What's going on?" The raven haired teen asked, trying to stay calm.

Dr. Hebi sighed, as the giant white snake chuckled.

"Daniel, what you just went through was something I haven't seen in years." The doctor said, placing her hand lightly on the coils of (_her child?!_) the giant snake. "It was far more severe than a normal panic attack."

"Mother, do you think...?" The snake asked, hissing quietly.

"It is possible..." Dr. Hebi mused.

"Um, can I ask what is going on?" Danny asked, a little unsure of where this conversation was going.

The white dog simply boofed as if to remind those in the office that she was still there. Both Dr. Hebi and and the snake looked at her. Dr. Hebi sighed once more.

"Daniel, I know that your...presence is unique," She said. "especially as a half Yūrei."

"What? How...?"

"Anyways, it seems like when your family landed, the spiritual essence of Nihon's yokai threw you into a fight or flight mode..." Dr. Hebi muttered, leaving Danny a bit confused. "Lord Jikan said something like this could happen."

"Mother, I think you are confusing the poor child." The giant snake said with a hissing laugh.

Dr. Hebi looked a little confused, then it hit her.

"Ah, sorry Daniel, I should explain." The doctor said and as if a veil of water shimmered away, Dr. Hebi was replace by a young woman with white hair, wear a white kimono with red markings (_just like Itegami_). "My name is Nuregami. I am a healer in my mother's court and she had asked that I help you when you had your...accident."

* * *

The man that Nocturne had identified as "Lord Itegami" smiled as he continued to drink his water. Sam could only stare at him, while Tucker lamented the loss of his own meal that the goth tore him away from.

"You still haven't answerd my question." The teenage girl stated, glaring at both spectral creatures.

"Ah, I haven't?" The man in white replied, before Nocturne could reply sarcastically. "Gomen'nasai. I am called Itegami and by orders of my mother, Shi, and Jikan, I have come to help young Daniel by guarding his haunt while he is in Nihon."

"Okay, but that doesn't explain why you are here, Nocturne." Sam replied, glaring at the dream ghost.

"I am here to make sure that Lord Itegami doesn't get lost." The ghost replied, exasperated.

"What kind of ghost are you, Mr. Itegami?" Tucker asked, watching with slight sadness that the milkshake in front of Nocturne was being left undrunk and melting.

"I am not a Yūrei." Itegami replied, the air around him growing colder. "I am the Burizādo no fude-shin."

All Sam and Tucker could do was be silent. Their minds raced with the fact that all they knew about this strange man was that he was more powerful then the ghost floating beside him.

Nocturne rolled his eyes.

"I told you before." The starry cloaked ghost said. "They. Cannot. Understand. You. Especially when you speak in your native tongue."

Sam looked at Tucker and whispered in his ear. "Don't you have a translator on your PDA or something?"

Tucker glared back at her.

"_Someone_ caused me to leave back at the Nasty Burger, because _someone_ felt it was more important to follow after a strangely dressed man." He replied. "No offense, Mr. Itegami." (Danny had stressed that with some spiritual beings it was always safest to be polite. You never wanted to anger the wrong ghosts, they could hold grudges.)

Itegami laughed, it was a warm sound.

"It is alright, young one. Jikan told me all about you." Itegami replied. "Anyways, I am here as a favor to young Daniel as he is in my homeland."

* * *

Jasmine Fenton was taking the opportunity to explore the historical sites and temples during her family's stay in Japan. She had read up on most of them on the flight over.

One that particularly interested her was what was once know as Catcall Tower. It was said that a cat had climbed to the very top of the tower and became a god. Logically, it made no sense that could happened, but Jasmine knew not to over look the seemingly impossible. Not when she thought of Danny's situation in life. He was a half ghost and a ward of the ghost of Time himself. So a cat becoming a god by climbing a tower could be possible...right?

"Koko kara dete, taidana neko!" A voice yelled as a pure white cat came running out of a nearby shrine, and right into Jazz.

The poor cat mewed sadly as it jumped into the redhead's arms. Shivering and shaking, it tried buring itself into the teen.

"Oh, you poor thing." Jazz said, lightly cuddling the cat, forgetting her tour. "Let me take you somewhere safe."

With that, Jazz returned the hotel her family was staying at.

Unbeknownst to the red head, the cat she was carrying was no ordinary cat. This was Kabegami, the goddess of the catwalk and forgotten member of the Zodiac.

She had a feeling that those after her mother's Star Child would be after the child's family as well. Voicing her concerns, the Great Mother granted her wayward child's request and allowed her to keep the other members of the Fenton family safe (Gekigami laughed. How could a little kitten defend someone?). Kabegami promise that her and her clowder would do just that.

When Jazz returned to the hotel, something felt...off.

Her parents and Danny hadn't returned from Dr. Hebi's office yet, but it seemed like someone was in their room.

Opening the door carefully, as not to drop the cat in her arms, Jazz bravely stepped into the room. Living with Danny taught her not to let her guard down with unknown presences.

Kabegami's fur fluffed up as she hissed at the seemingly empty room. She knew this aura.

It felt like ages before the room calmed once more and the aura vanished.

But Jazz felt like she couldn't stay in the room...not alone at least.

So she elected to stay in the lobby, where one of the clerks made sure she was comfortable and offered her some tea.

Jazz would stay there until her parents returned.

_**End of Chapter 6**_

* * *

_A/N: Sorry that this is both short and it took so long to get out. I have been working and trying deal with other stuff as well. I still hoped you enjoy the chapter anyways._

**_Translations:_**

**_Yūrei: ghost _**

**_Jikan: Time_**

**_Shi: Death_**

**_Hebi: Snake_**

**_Gomen'nasai: I am sorry_**

**_Nihon: Japan_**

**_Burizādo no fude-shin: Brush god of Blizzards_**

**_Koko kara dete, taidana neko!: Get out of here, you lazy cat!_**

_I will try my best to keep up with this story. Next time the focus will get back to Danny and we will find out what was in the hotel room. Until then, stay safe and healthy!  
_


End file.
